La communauté après l'anneau
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Entre rires et pleurs, contes et nouvelles des membres de la communauté au quatrième âge. Bill le Poney, Pippin, Merry, Sam, et même Boromir ! Aujourd'hui : Rumeurs dans la Comté.
1. L'apothéose de Boromir

**L'Apotheose de Boromir,** _ou_ **Le rêve de la maturité.**

 _En réponse au 50_ _ème_ _défi du Poney Fringuant « La vieillesse d'un membre de la communauté »._

.oOo.

 _TA. 3018, les compagnies de Gondor bivouaquent à Osgiliath. Depuis quelques jours, Faramir rêve d'étranges prémonitions. Il en fait part à son frère aîné. Boromir, à son tour, sombre dans un songe évocateur, un peu différent de celui de son cadet…_

.o.

Dessous les brises glorieuses d'occident,

Les enfants du Gondor, dans un élan vengeur,

Déferlent l'oriflamme où fleurit l'arbre blanc.

Du sceptre d'Eärnur le fougueux défenseur,

Tenace vigile, triomphe l'Intendant.

Sa ferme audace exalte au-delà de la peur,

Ses compagnons fidèles en bataillons ardents.

.o.

Sept étoiles palies des fanions jadis

Au dôme du palais enfin refleurissent.

La fierté renaît aux frontons rebâtis

Des demeures d'Osgiliath triomphatrice.

.o.

Le diadème ailé recouvre l'Anduin.

L'héritier de Mardil, sage régisseur,

Esquisse les desseins d'éclatants lendemains.

D'Ithilien marrie, sa main de guérisseur

Relève les vignes, futaies, chaumes, fortins.

Sombre Minas Morgul soumise à son vainqueur,

Retrouve l'honneur avec son nom ancien.

.o.

Cavaliers du Khand, chars princiers de Rhûn,

Déposent à ses pieds des gages d'alliance.

Partout vainqueur son glaive décide la fortune,

Les tribus pacifiées implorent clémence.

.o.

Le fils de Denethor, parmi maintes otages,

Princesses conquises dans le Harad lointain,

Dans la rade d'Umbar, épouse la plus sage.

Les naves de Linhir au rivage serein,

Au pacte d'Uinen rendent leur hommage.

Du gisant de son père, au regard d'aigle éteint,

Des impavides rois, il reçoit l'héritage.

.o.

Se perpétue sa lignée Numénoréenne,

Sous les fleurs argentées d'un vigoureux scion.

L'aîné au sang preux, du flanc de sa souveraine,

Aux stèles consacrées chemine en procession.

La foule rassemblée l'adoube capitaine.

.o.

Au seuil d'assouvir son rêve d'éternité,

Las ! Le leurre sacrilège s'évanouit !

Rath Dinen récuse avec autorité,

D'une vieillesse impie la visée inouïe :

.o.

L'épée qui fut brisée cherchez à Imladris !

Des peuples libres le conclave rassemblé

Forgera le pacte à Barad Dur insoumis.

Le Fléau d'Isildur qui l'ouest fait trembler,

Célera son destin d'honneur ou d'infamie.

Les pas du Semi-Homme pourraient ébranler

Le fondement des pouvoirs naguère établis. 1

.o.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, usant de son droit d'ainesse, c'est Boromir qui se lancera à la recherche d'Imladris, soutenu par des espoirs ambigus…_

.oOo.

 **NOTES :**

1 La traduction française (édition 1973) de la prémonition rêvée était :

Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée : / À Imladris elle se trouve.

Des conseils seront pris / Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul.

Un signe sera montré / Que le Destin est proche,

Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera, / Et le Semi-Homme se dressera.


	2. Le fringuant héros

**Le fringuant héros.**

 _Toujours dans l'idée de « La vieillesse d'un membre de la communauté »._

.oOo.

 _DC. Début septembre 1422, dans une pâture du Père Chaumine…_

Je suis bien dans mon carré de prairie. J'y galope à mon aise. J'y repère les mottes des taupes. Je renifle l'écorce de mes pommiers – moi j'aime ça les pommes ! J'ai reconnu les bornes de mon domaine. Elle est riche, ma pâture, il y a un peu de tout - du trèfle, des herbes hautes… Et puis en hiver, j'ai des bottes dans ma cabane. Elle est rassurante et confortable ma petite cabane. C'est mon maître qui l'a construite. Je l'aime, mon maître. Je l'attends, il arrive.

Mon maître, il m'a confié un trésor. Il est fier de moi, mon maître ! Il m'a dit :

-« Bill, mon gars, je plante deux rangées de potates1 ! C'est mes plus belles ! Tu manges la luzerne, mais tu touches pas aux potates ! Et puis tu les gardes ! Personne touche aux précieuses potates ! »

Alors je lui garde, à mon maître! Je l'aime, il arrive.

Au début, j'ai encensé sur les potates… Ben oui, sinon on sait pas que c'est moi qui les garde ! Mais mon maitre n'était pas content… Alors je le fais plus. Gentil maître ! Bon maître, mon sauveur ! Il arrive, je l'attends... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Parfois il amène le bout d'chou. C'est tout petit, c'est mignon ! Ça fait peur au début, ça remue et ça crie! Mais je l'ai senti - une douce odeur de lait et d'anis, décidée et rieuse, tendre comme un petit poulain ! Je l'aime, mon maître. Il arrive, je l'attends. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Mon maître tient au Bout d'chou encore plus qu'à son trésor, alors je lui garde aussi ! Mon maître le met sur mon dos, en le gardant dans ses bras. Je hennis tout doucement quand le bout d'choux s'accroche à mon crin. Ce serait bien des petits poulains, partout dans ma prairie…

Ah ! Je l'entends, il arrive ! Je reconnais son auguste pas, égal sur le chemin, avec son Bout d'chou sur les épaules et sa bêche à la main !

.oOo.

Ce soir-là, Maître Samsagace rend visite à Bill, son compagnon d'équipée. Hennissements, piaffements et petite caracole autour du trésor fièrement gardé. Elanor rit de frayeur et de ravissement en donnant une pomme au gros glouton, tirant même un sourire au pâle Frodon.

Le Bout d'chou hissé à cru, la fine équipe arpente le sentier, gravissant la colline sous la lueur complice de la lune. Les brumes du soir sont plus enivrantes, les senteurs de la terre plus exaltantes que d'ordinaire – un parfum de jeunesse et d'aventure ravigote la foulée alourdie d'un poney choyé et empâté.

La petite compagnie s'enfonce à la brune sous les frondaisons des collines vertes. Bientôt la route serpente à flanc de coteaux, au rythme paisible d'un Bill radieux sous le babil ravi d'Elanor. Frodon s'avance, son visage émacié sous l'astre blafard. Il sait que Sam le surveille du coin de l'œil – un mauvais souvenir est si vite ravivé…

Un glapissement saisit hommes et bête ! La lune blême voile sa face de nuées tremblotantes. Alors Frodon en nage tire de son sein une petite pierre blanche au bout d'une chaine... Mais un chant des elfes s'épanouit au loin, transperçant les ombres de sa limpide éternité.

Bientôt, environnée de lucioles, la compagnie foule les fleurs impérissables sous les lueurs vespérales d'un autre âge du monde. Baignés des senteurs de pin et délassant leurs pieds sur la mousse bordant l'eau vive, les hobbits se rassasient de lumière dans le regard de leurs hôtes.

Les vierges elfiques forment un chœur attendri autour de l'enfant hobbit, s'émerveillant de cette petite elfe égarée dans une famille mortelle. Son gazouillis innocent éveille une ronde d'hymnes caressants. Sous le regard azur ébahi de la petite, les mains graciles et expertes des jeunes filles, tressent ses courtes mèches blondes en un soleil radieux.

Sam s'abandonne aux merveilles de ce rêve éveillé, ému aux larmes de le partager avec sa petite fille. Jamais il n'eût pu confier cette indicible béatitude. Délaissant le gazon de la clairière et les fruits des étranges saisons des Hauts-Elfes, Bill dresse ses oreilles au son des pipeaux et des contes glorieux de jadis. Frodon, haletant et reconnaissant, laisse se répandre le baume des voix et des paroles elfiques sur les plaies de son âme meurtrie.

Sous les frondaisons bénies, lassés de leurs labeurs en ces terres blessées, les Noldor laissent s'éteindre les derniers flambeaux de leur orgueil. Gildor et les siens se languissent des demeures séculaires de leur peuple outre-mer, irradiant d'un espoir inaccessible aux mortels. Pourtant le front grave du Seigneur elfe, acquiesce avec bienveillance aux suppliques de Frodon, qui déjà porte son regard troublé au-delà des jours de ce monde.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, qui perle de rosées lilas les gris indistincts de la nuit, les elfes repartent préparer leur ultime périple.

Au seuil de la clairière, Bill le poney, qui veille sur les hobbits endormis, adresse un dernier salut aux Noldor.

Alors Gildor fredonne à son oreille un air de sérénité, de longévité et d'espoir. Puis, lui octroyant un étrange pain des elfes, il bénit le poney en disant :

« Compagnon, puisses-tu aider ton Maître et sa famille dans leur dernière épreuve, lorsque seul l'Ami fidèle pourra porter le fardeau des jours anciens… »

 _Quelques jours plus tard, Bilbon, Frodon, Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond et de nombreux elfes s'embarquent aux hâvres… Bill ramène alors Sam au bercail, supportant avec tout l'amour d'un poney, le fardeau de son cher Maître et de son immense chagrin._

.oOo.

 _DC. Eté 1432, sur le chemin des Champs Verts au lac Nenuial…_

-« Votre majesté, la gent Hobbit proteste de ses sentiments les plus amicaux et appelle de ses vœux l'établissement fructueux du Roy en ses demeures septentrionales ! »

Sam, affublé d'une ample veste de taffetas cramoisi, sur un ancien gilet de soie de Bilbon, sue à grosses gouttes sous son chapeau à plume verte. Parcourant avec grandiloquence et gaucherie le parchemin du discours rédigé par Merry, il regarde son auditoire avec appréhension.

Pippin éclate de rire:

-« Par pitié, Sam, enlève au moins cette fraise ridicule ! Même le Vieux Touque y avait renoncé ! »

Sam se sent comme une ablette dans le seau d'un marmiton, comme on dit à La Grenouillère – prêt à passer à la casserole. Il préfèrerait se trouver à trente lieues de là, en son foyer aux côtés de Rose, Elanor et de Frodon, son petit dernier.

Merry réprime un sourire et s'avance :

\- « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'accoutrer complètement pour répéter, mon cher Sam ! Pour la révérence, il faut retirer le couvre-chef ainsi, puis il te suffira de t'incliner sobrement, comme ceci.

\- Si mon pauvre Vieux pouvait me voir, il trouverait certainement à redire à propos de cette bimbeloterie et ces simagrées !

\- Lorsque l'on se rend à Annuminas, capitale du Roi dans le Nord, pour participer à une cérémonie confirmant la concession de la Comté, on fait un petit effort vestimentaire, Monsieur le Maire Gamegie !

\- Quel malheur pour moi d'être maire ! Je suis comme coupé en deux : revoir Maître Grand Pas serait une telle joie, mais je ne peux pas apprendre toutes ces étiquettes d'ici trois jours ! »

Le plus célèbre jardinier de la Comté, embarrassé de sa rapière et irrité par ses dentelles, se dandine comme un majordome pris en faute. A ses côtés, Bill broute consciencieusement les trèfles gras entre les paquetages des hobbits, en se battant les flancs de son crin noir.

-« Pour ce qui est de l'étiquette, s'exclame Pippin, il te suffira de m'imiter, ma prestance naturelle suffira pour nous deux ! Après tout, on ne peut exiger du poney, d'égaler en un jour le coursier du Roi !2 »

Ces derniers temps, un certain succès auprès de sa cousine Adamante tourne un peu la tête du coquelet de Bourg-de-Touque. Merry s'apprête à lui rabattre son caquet, mais Bill se charge lui-même de ramener le tout jeune Thain à plus de modestie, en urinant sur son paquetage !

Ignorant la pluie de récriminations, Sam flatte l'encolure de son vieux compagnon avec un sourire narquois :

-« Mon brave Bill a beaucoup d'à-propos et de prestance naturelle, lui aussi ! J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il comprend tout ce qui se dit… En tout cas, ce voyage officiel lui redonne du tonus ! »

.oOo.

 _DC Eté 1443, quelque part sur la route entre Minas Tirith et Imloth Melui…_

Pour cette royale partie de campagne, les gardes de la citadelle chevauchent à une distance respectueuse.

 _Aragorn_ -« Je suis très étonné que vous ayez pu l'emmener pour ce long voyage ! Il doit se faire vieux !

 _Sam_ \- C'est comme qui dirait de la magie ! Mon Bill est sans doute le doyen des poneys de la Comté à présent ! Nous ne comptions pas l'emmener… Il avait le boulet très enflé le jour de notre départ, mais il a rué dans son box comme un forcené et s'est échappé pour nous rejoindre. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le laisser derrière… »

Elanor flatte tendrement l'encolure de sa vieille monture :

 _Elanor_ – Sa santé s'est améliorée dès que nous avons pris la route ! A présent il parait fringuant comme un étalon de l'année ! La monture idéale pour une demoiselle de compagnie de la Reine !».

Peut-être la jeune hobbite voudrait-elle se voir offrir le Poney ? Les oreilles à l'écoute, Bill s'arrête au bord de la route et, au grand dam de sa cavalière, commence à brouter tranquillement. Le roi sourit :

 _Aragorn_ – « Mais en bon vétéran, il ne manque jamais l'occasion d'une petite dégustation en chemin ! »

La Reine jette un regard ardant et lumineux à son époux :

 _Arwen_ – « Je comprends ce brave petit soldat ! Rester en arrière, lorsque ceux que vous aimez courent l'aventure, est une épreuve insupportable pour un cœur vaillant ! »

Puis elle hoche la tête d'un air pensif et ajoute comme pour elle-même :

 _Arwen_ \- « Il a une mission envers son maître, et ne vous laissera jamais partir sans lui ! »

.oOo.

 _DC. Hiver 1482, après le décès de Rose Chaumine…_

Je suis mal à l'aise dans mon carré de prairie. Les mottes des taupes ont gagné les précieuses potates. Par désœuvrement, j'ai grignoté l'écorce des pommiers à les en faire crever. Elle est riche, ma pâture, mais j'ai perdu l'appétit. J'ai tourné et retourné autour de ma cabane. Ça ne me rassure plus de m'y réfugier. C'est mon maître qui l'avait construite. Je l'aime, mon maître. Je l'attends, il ne vient plus.

Je sens qu'il est parti, très loin… Il ne serait pas parti sans son Bill, tout de même ? J'ai peur qu'il ait pris les routes vers l'occident… je le sens…

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, mon maître n'était plus lui-même. J'ai bien senti qu'il était terriblement malheureux. Son regard éteint ne me voyait plus. Il fixait le vide d'un air absent, serrant dans ses poings une vieille couronne de fleurs séchées.

Lorsque je suis venu chercher une caresse, mon maître s'est mis à pleurer, son visage enfoui dans mon crin. Il a pleuré toute la nuit, aussi obstinément que la bruine qui nous recouvrait.

Au petit matin, sa fille ainée Elanor nous a retrouvés. Elle avait l'air effrayée et en colère, alors je lui ai fait comprendre qu'avec moi le Maître ne risquait rien. Mais elle m'a repoussé dans ma cabane en m'appelant « vieille bourrique » !

Puis elle a dit au maître : « Allons viens, Papa ! Tu ne dois pas rester seul ! Tu vas venir avec nous aux Collines de la Tour. Toute la famille Chênevert3 sera ravie de t'accueillir ! »

Je ne suis plus aussi vaillant qu'autrefois, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon maître seul pour son dernier voyage ! J'ai promis !

.oOo.

 _Chez Elanor Gardner et Fastred Chênevert, aux collines de la tour_

 _Fastred_ -« Comment va-t-il ?

 _Elanor_ \- Il n'a pas très bien dormi… Et il est resté immobile toute la matinée, le visage tourné vers le couchant à travers les carreaux.

 _Fastred_ \- Propose-lui un peu de ton pâté de potates ! Il adore ça !

 _Elanor_ \- Mon frère Merry m'a écrit que son vieux poney s'est sauvé… Je n'ose pas le lui annoncer – il l'aimait tellement, ça va lui faire un choc… »

Mais le soir même, un équidé étique descend la colline et pénètre dans la cour de la ferme pour s'y effondrer, épuisé.

Maître Samsagace lève ses yeux de la brume et se précipite pour secourir son vieil ami.

Cette nuit-là, enfin, les deux vieillards, hobbit et poney, dorment profondément, tous deux pelotonnés dans la paille. Le lendemain et les jours suivants, le dernier porteur de l'anneau, confondu par la fidélité, l'endurance et la longévité de son compagnon quadrupède, retrouve lui-même appétit et courage pour le requinquer.

Sous les yeux émerveillés d'Elanor, Fastred et leur famille, le vieux poney se rétablit et l'aïeul retrouve goût à l'existence. Chaque matin – lorsqu'il ne pleut pas !- Elanor les laisse se promener sur la lande, jusqu'à l'antique tour des elfes.

Lorsqu'elle apprend qu'au terme de ces escapades, son père grimpe au sommet de la tour d'argent pour contempler l'occident, pendant que Bill folâtre avec les petits chevaux blancs des anciens elfes des havres, Elanor manque se mettre en colère contre son mari. Le Gardien de la Marche de l'Ouest a prêté la clé de la tour à son père – cent quarante-quatre marches, à son âge !

Elanor entoure alors son père et le vieux poney de toutes les attentions, choyant, surveillant, bichonnant, invitant souvent le Thain et le Maître du Pays de Bouc, épiant, prévenant leur moindre désir.

Elanor sait pourtant, en son cœur, que l'on ne peut indéfiniment combattre la longue défaite. Lorsque Sam lui confie le livre rouge, dont le dernier chapitre est couvert de son écriture appliquée, sa fille aînée cache ses craintes et sa tristesse.

.oOo.

Ce matin, le vent d'est cingle sur l'estuaire. Des lambeaux gris accourent par-delà les tours, mugissant aux oreilles inquiètes de mes compagnes. Mais je n'ai pas peur. J'ai parcouru les pistes. J'ai surmonté les collines. J'ai traversé les déserts sauvages. J'ai combattu et distancé les loups. J'ai retrouvé mon maître.

Aujourd'hui, sous les sifflements mauvais de l'orage, mon maître Sam me chevauche pour notre dernière équipée. L'éclair lâche ses traits meurtriers, mais mon maître s'accroche à ma crinière. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui mène mon maître. Mes jeunes amies m'environnent et me guident. Je vole plus vite que les vents menaçants.

.oOo.

Les gouttes de pluie se mêlent aux larmes d'Elanor, comme elle se rue sous la tempête. Sam et Bill ont disparu. Elle pense bien où les trouver et grimpe la colline. Alors qu'elle atteint enfin la grande tour blanche, l'éclair s'abat sur son sommet dans un fracas assourdissant. Elanor se relève, tremblante, et appelle au seuil de la flèche immémoriale. Seuls répondent les roulements du tonnerre. Alors l'angoisse laisse la place au désespoir.

Après de longues heures de marche, Elanor atteint la grève. Il n'y a plus rien sur les rives grises. Les ateliers des charpentiers de marine sont désertés. Les quais balayés par la pluie sont vides.

Pourtant une harde de petits chevaux blancs s'attarde au bord des flots, battant les galets du sabot et hennissant au vent.

Comme Elanor les rejoint, le voile terne de la pluie se déchire au large du golfe de la Lhûn4. Loin à l'occident du rivage, une trouée de soleil embrase la mer elfique de feux sanglants, alors qu'une risée y gonfle une grande voile blanche. La dernière nef a quitté le Mithlond.

.oOo.

 _Epilogue_

L'été suivant, la harde des Hauts des Tours s'agrandira de nombreux poulains, tachetés de blanc et de brun.

Cette race solide sera réputée très intelligente et douce avec les enfants. Ils adoreront les pommes et l'on usera de cette faiblesse pour les dresser. On dira même qu'ils sont capables de combattre les loups.

Meriadoc Brandebouc, le Maître du Pays de Bouc, qui a mené des études approfondies sur le pays de Bree – sa population, son herbe à pipe, son langage, son cheptel équin, etc. - pourra établir que les troupeaux des Hauts des Tours sont apparentés aux rustiques poneys de Bree.

Peregrin Touque, le Thain, suggérera donc que cette race si remarquable soit nommée « le Poney Fougeron », en mémoire, dira-t-il avec un sourire, d'un fameux amateur de pommes qui vécut à Bree autrefois, et qui vendait des poneys.

Mais, dans la famille Lesouches5, la lignée des descendants de Bill sera connue sous le nom des « Poneys Fringuants ».

.oOo.

 **NOTES**

Chronologie (DC – Datation de la Comté)

L'histoire enregistrée des bipèdes laisse peu de place à leurs fidèles compagnons de labeur ou de voyage…

Elanor nait le 25 mars 1421

Le 22 septembre 1421, Frodon, Bilbon, Gandalf et les elfes s'embarquent aux hâvres

1436 Elanor devient l'une des dames de compagnie d'Arwen à la cour d'Annuminas

1442 Sam et sa famille visitent Aragorn en Gondor.

1451 Elanor épouse Fastred du Chênevert. La Marche de l'Ouest, terre de collines et de landes, est annexée à la Comté par décision royale.

1455 A la demande de Sam, le Roi nomme Fastred, Gardien des Collines de la Tour, dans la marche de l'Ouest.

1482 Décès de Rose Cotton, l'épouse de Sam.

1483 Sam donne à Elanor le livre rouge, désormais appelé « Livre rouge de la marche de l'Ouest », et se rend aux hâvres.

1 Equivalent des « tatters » de Gamegie l'Ancien.

2 Expression des Coteaux de Touque, qui laisserait entendre que l'on ne peut acquérir une haute compétence sans un long travail et des aptitudes innées.

3 Traduction de « Fastred of Greenholm »

4 Fleuve Lhûn : prend sa source au versant est des montagnes bleues septentrionales, pour les longer vers le sud, avant de les traverser en se jetant dans un large golfe, qui donne sur la mer occidentale.

5 Traduction personnelle de « Gardner », nom que prendront les descendants de Sam .


	3. Les regrets pérennes de Peregrin

**Les regrets pérennes de Peregrin**

.oOo.

 _En réponse au 52_ _ème_ _défi du Poney Fringuant, sur le thème des « Feux d'artifice de Gandalf »._

.oOo.

L'écharpe de satin rouge marquant sa charge nouée à sa taille, Sam Gamegie se tenait devant le jeune couple, encore plus troublé qu'à son propre mariage. Oublié son discours, pourtant couché par la plume alerte de Meriadoc ! En sa qualité de maire de Grand'Cave, il revenait à Sam le redoutable honneur d'édifier l'assistance par une sage exhortation. Mais en tant que papa de la mariée, la gorge serrée et l'œil humide, il ne put que balbutier d'émouvantes platitudes, évoquant ces mille petites joies qui, lentement, tout au long de l'épanouissement de la jeune fille, ravissent au père la grâce de ses jours et la plénitude de sa vocation parentale.

Ruby Gamegie et Galabroc Brandebouc engagèrent donc leur foi, échangeant la traditionnelle part de pain-perdu devant une assemblée fort émue et un peu larmoyante.

Sam s'apprêtait à reprendre son discours, quand son épouse Rosie poussa Peregrin du coude. Comme le maître des lieux lui aussi, lui adressait du regard une prière pressante, Pippin s'avança donc et, avec son aisance naturelle, tacha de ramener un peu de bonne humeur dans l'assemblée :

-« Puissiez-vous semer et récolter sans compter, jeunes gens ! Et pour commencer, notre hôte le maitre du Pays de Bouc…»

Mais l'énergique Adamantine, son épouse, intervint vigoureusement :

-« Permettez-moi de vous retenir encore un instant ! Je voudrais remettre aux jeunes mariés, le présent que voici, au nom de leurs majestés la reine Undomiel et le roi Elessar ! »

Un murmure admiratif s'éleva parmi les hobbits. Adamantine se pavanait et brandissait le volumineux paquet doré aux armes du Gondor, se gardant bien de s'en démettre.

Pippin soupira. Agacé, il réagit derechef en élevant la voix d'un air joyeux :

« Et à présent, le maître du Pays de Bouc convie tout le monde au banquet sur les berges du Brandevin, où leurs cadeaux seront remis aux mariés ! »

Le cœur des hobbits ne saurait balancer devant la promesse de plantureuses agapes. Un chœur approbateur salua l'annonce, et la foule s'éloigna, tandis qu'Adamantine, dépossédée de l'aura royale, lançait un regard noir à son époux goguenard.

.oOo.

Les bannières bariolées de la fête dansaient dans la brise joyeuse, sous le soleil clément du Pays de Bouc. L'orchestre entama une gigue endiablée, attirant sur la piste de bois les noceurs aguerris, les célibataires confirmés et la turbulente jeunesse hobbite. Les anciens, stratégiquement massés à la table où trônait une prometteuse tonne de bière, encourageaient en rythme leur progéniture, qui rivalisait d'ardeur au son de la viole, du pipeau et du tambour.

Un franc sourire coquin sur leurs visages rougis par la danse, les jeunes filles retroussaient leurs robes de fête, rivalisant avec de facétieux godelureaux bondissants, tout chamarrés de couleurs vives. Faramir Touque, l'héritier du Thain, entraîna bientôt son épouse Boucles-d'or, née Gamegie, que le hasard des grossesses laissait momentanément svelte et alerte.

Secouant un instant son humeur morose, Peregrin les applaudit, saluant l'entrain de l'énergique couple souriant et sautillant.

Mériadoc s'assit à ses côtés, glissant à son camarade une énorme pinte mousseuse, que celui-ci saisit avec un soupir de résignation. Depuis le début de la noce, le maître du Pays de Bouc tentait sans succès de relever le moral de son cousin Touque :

 _Merry_ : « Et dire que je suis à nouveau grand-père ! Trinquons à la santé de nos petits-enfants ! »

Une copieuse gorgée gouleyante trouva son chemin assigné. Mais si, à cette heure avancée du repas, le pétillement flattait la verve taquine du Brandebouc, l'alcool ravivait les dispositions moroses du Touque. Maintes ridules étaient venues marquer le visage poupin de Pippin, accentuant l'aura vénérable que lui conféraient un léger empâtement et des tempes grisonnantes. Comme il suivait la farandole d'un air absent, Meriadoc poursuivait, s'animant d'un entrain un peu forcé :

 _Merry_ \- « Tu as là une magnifique belle-fille ! Ton fils a bien de la chance ! Quelle danseuse et quel sourire ! »

Mais Peregrin semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées, dont son vieux complice s'était promis de le tirer :

 _Merry_ \- « Ne trouves-tu pas, mon vieux, que la plus belle chose sous le ciel, c'est encore le sourire de son épouse ?

\- Peut-être pour toi ! », répondit Pippin d'une voix atone. Puis il ajouta, le regard dans le vide :

« … pour moi, c'est plutôt ma fête d'anniversaire !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?, questionna Merry, ravi que son cousin s'éveillât un peu.

\- Ça revient plus souvent ! », souffla Pippin d'un air désabusé.

Merry se mordit les lèvres et, coulant un regard de biais vers l'autre bout de la table d'honneur, il aperçut Adamantine, la revêche épouse de Pippin, qui les observait avec attention. Engoncée dans une robe de taffetas indigo, elle roulait vers eux des yeux soupçonneux en s'éventant d'un air supérieur. Comme Merry la saluait, sa choppe en l'air, elle détourna vivement la tête d'un air pincé. Toujours prompte à gourmander son époux pour ses écarts, elle tenait son ménage d'une main de fer, arguant que l'insouciante bonhommie de Pippin ne seyait point à la fonction de Thain, et que seuls les descendants du Taureau Mugissant de Longuefaille - la branche nord des Touque, dont elle était issue - se montraient à même d'assumer cette dignité…

 _Merry_ –« Alors, ça ne s'arrange pas entre vous ? »

Pippin haussa les épaules :

\- « Oui et non… Elle devient un peu sourde… Alors elle n'entend et ne répond plus qu'à la moitié de mes sarcasmes. Mais en contrepartie, elle hurle ses reproches plus souvent et plus fort…

\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ?

\- Si tu me suis, elle a épousé la thanerie1, mais il lui faut supporter Peregrin…

\- Je t'accorde que son chapeau semble avoir rétréci ces derniers temps2. Mais est-elle la seule fautive ?

\- Crois-tu que si j'avais pu arranger les choses, j'en serais réduit à passer mon temps en pérégrinations3 lointaines, rien que pour l'éviter ? »

Merry comprenait fort bien… Aussi, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes - il donna une petite tape sur la main potelée d'un arrière-petit-neveu qui s'avançait effrontément vers le plateau de mignardises de la table d'honneur. Puis, lançant au délinquant un chou à la crème avec un clin d'œil, il lui fit quérir les « trésors du Vieux Tobbie »4.

.oOo.

Les deux cousins se détendirent, réfugiés au plus haut balcon de Château-Brande. Leurs ronds de fumée s'élevaient dans l'or liquide du soir, dansant aux flonflons de la fête qui montaient jusqu'à eux. Merry relut la dernière lettre de Gimli – le vénérable nain y décrivait avec force détails enthousiastes, les progrès de la colonie qu'Eomer Roi l'avait autorisé à fonder en Aglarond.

Mais ce fut un flacon de grand cru du Dorwinion, qui dérida Pippin. Le puissant breuvage réveilla ses sens en tapissant sa gorge d'un baume généreusement épicé. Les sombres pensées s'envolèrent une à une, estompant son arrière-goût d'échec et sa sensation d'une boule dans la gorge. Les lampées suivantes, révélant des saveurs florales et résinées, évoquèrent la vigoureuse énergie d'une longue marche. Pippin se laissa enfin aller à la détente de subtils effluves boisés rappelèrent la suave sensation du réconfort à l'étape.

Comme le Vieux Tobbie diffusait ses douces notes apaisantes dans la lumière rasante, les cousins échangèrent un coup d'œil complice, se remémorant que leur communion dans l'herbe à pipe précédait ou concluait toujours quelque tour pendable…

Merry lança négligemment :

-« Qui aurait cru, au siège de l'Isengard, que nous pourrions pétuner ensemble, de plus en plus vieux ?

\- Pétuner de plus en plus vieux ? J'aimerais autant de plus en plus jeune ! », répondit Pippin après un rond de fumée particulièrement réussi.

Ses yeux de farfadet brillant dans la pénombre grandissante, Merry sourit avec une grimace victorieuse – le cousin était redevenu lui-même.

.oOo.

Fébrile comme un petit hobbit sur le point de commettre son premier chapardage, Pippin se pencha sur une des caisses de bois, éclairant les inscriptions avec sa lanterne :

-« Elles portent bien Sa marque ! »

Merry le fit sagement reculer :

-« Elles datent de la foire des Comices du Gué, l'année où le vieux Paladin et lui t'avaient surpris dans une des serres avec la cadette Sonnecor ! Pendant que tu batifolais, je les ai subtilisées à son nez et à sa barbe !

\- J'aurais voulu voir Ses sourcils frémir d'indignation !

\- Ca m'étonnerait ! Je te passe les détails, mais Il était tellement en colère, que je les ai cachées et que je n'ai jamais osé ni en parler, ni les utiliser !

\- Cette cachotterie est une inqualifiable trahison envers moi ! Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de te faire pardonner ! »

.oOo.

Le pardon fut colossal.

Une chandelle de nain jaillit dans la nuit, zébrant le firmament d'étoiles filantes bleutées dans une détonation assourdissante.

Les convives dressèrent la tête, vaguement alarmés. Les plus jeunes en réclamèrent plus, mais leurs aînés hésitaient. Quelques anciens se souvenant des feux qu'un vieil olibrius grisonnant donnait autrefois, on convint qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un cadeau du Roi de Fornost. Dans ces conditions, il semblait difficile d'échapper au tintamarre…

Alors on aperçut deux farfadets, deux ombres s'activant au sommet de Château-Brande, et on s'installa pour le spectacle. Adamantine se rengorgea, ne faisant aucun commentaire et pinçant ses lèvres de l'air entendu de quelqu'un dans le secret. Pourtant, elle bouillait intérieurement – son irresponsable chenapan de mari était certainement derrière ce tapage indécent !

Lorsque tout fut prêt, des feux surgirent dans la nuit dans un fracas étourdissant. Des fontaines multicolores jaillirent, semant sur la colline des fleurs lumineuses au sillage de jasmin. Des fusées rouges lancèrent des aigles de feu dans un furieux battement d'ailes. Des nuées scintillantes s'échappaient comme des volées de petits oiseaux pépiants, pour retomber mollement et envelopper les arbres de douces luminescences.

Merry et Pippin, riant à en perdre haleine dans ce tonnerre perpétuel, avaient retrouvé l'insouciance de leur jeunesse. Pointant tour à tour les explosions de couleur, chacun s'émerveillait des formes miraculeuses qui naissaient de ses mises à feu erratiques, comme un apprenti s'éblouit de jouer juste sur le précieux instrument de son maître. Des lucioles vertes s'envolèrent tout autour d'eux, tintinnabulant en chœur une douce mélodie, que les cousins reconnurent avoir fredonnée à Fondcombe. Les chutes scintillantes du Bruinen s'épanchèrent un instant dans le Brandevin en vapeurs bleutées, révélant les lanternes fugaces de la dernière Maison Simple sur la rive opposée. Merry et Pippin ébahis se relayaient, savourant de chaparder impunément le dernier cadeau de leur vieil ami, et imaginant ses sourcils broussailleux adoucis par son sourire de connivence.

Un grand tronc d'argent s'éleva, se divisant en maintes ramilles étincelantes – puis l'arbre éclot soudain en une floraison dorée luxuriante. Soudain de retour à Caras Galadhon, Merry et Pippin contemplèrent le Mallorn de lumière trôner sur Château-Brande.

Enfin, les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court d'avoir trop ri, ils ouvrirent la dernière caisse, la plus grande, mais qui ne contenait qu'une seule fusée, d'une belle facture et portant sur chaque face, le masque d'un elfe lançant un appel muet.

 _Merry_ \- « Il y a quelque chose écrit à côté du G : les quatre vérités ! On ne devrait peut-être pas lancer celle-là ?

 _Pippin_ – Tu plaisantes ? C'est la dernière ! Elle est pour moi ! Voyons ce que le vieux Gandalf a encore dans le ventre ! »

La fusée s'envola dans un sifflement strident. Elle éclata au-dessus du Brandevin, libérant quantité de minuscules points lumineux, qui se mirent à danser d'étranges arabesques, que chaque regard interprétait à sa guise. Dans les volutes étrangement hypnotiques que son imagination cristallisait sous la forme de deux visages saisissants, Pippin se reconnut, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Le minois de son épouse apparut également, ovale d'une beauté parfaite, tel qu'il l'avait oublié, se dit-il avec un pincement au cœur.

Comme nos pyromanes descendaient la colline, au fil des secondes, les deux visages célestes prenaient de l'âge, celui de Pippin conservant son expression d'indolence sarcastique, tandis que la beauté hiératique de celui d'Adamantine se figeait sous de vaines couches de fard et d'acrimonie. Enfin la vision devint insoutenable : un ahuri libidineux grimaçait des obscénités à une altière et suffisante baudruche.

Soudain les lumières célestes éclatèrent, laissant à l'assistance l'impression fugace d'un étrange final prémonitoire. Mais seuls Peregrin et Adamantine s'étaient vus l'un l'autre, tels que les avait révélés le firmament. En réalité, chaque hobbit avait contemplé une part de son avenir, germe fragile que lui forgeait son humeur dans ce moment de félicité et de promesses.

.oOo.

Adamantine se leva, furibonde. De toute évidence, ce qu'elle venait de voir ne lui plaisait guère… Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans sa toilette avant de se tourner vers Pippin. Elle l'apostropha durement :

-« A quel âge prendras-tu enfin la mesure des responsabilités de Thain ? »

La pauvre Adamantine suffoquait de fureur, la voix brisée. Humiliée, recrue de déception, elle vida au visage d'un Pippin blasé, sa besace lentement encombrée de frustration et d'aliénation. Tout y passa – des pérégrinations continuelles, une absence totale de décorum, une inconcevable désinvolture, un manque absolu de sens des affaires, une carence notoire dans le style vestimentaire, un populisme révoltant, un penchant ridicule pour les blagues potaches, etc.

Lorsque s'ouvrit le chapitre des canulars, le sourire en coin de Pippin aggrava encore la verve agressive d'Adamantine. Elle hurla que « Peregrin aurait mieux fait de rester dans les pays lointains, en laquais obéissant de ce paltoquet tapageur de magicien ambulant ! »

C'est alors – mais est-ce un hasard ? - que se produisit l'inconcevable. Un petit pétard indemne, sans doute tombé pendant le feu d'artifice, éclata soudain sur la toque de taffetas d'Adamantine. L'infortunée hobbite poussa un glapissement rauque et, secouée de tremblements nerveux, jeta au loin son galurin.

Lorsqu'elle voulut invectiver Peregrin, qui ne riait plus, aucun son ne put sortir de la gorge d'Adamantine. Frappée de mutisme, elle laissa retomber son index accusateur. Vidée de sa haine, elle regarda Pippin inquiet d'un œil neuf et désabusé. Comme le Thain contrit s'approchait, elle inspira profondément, et lui fit un signe: « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est vraiment plus la peine à présent… » et s'éloigna, soutenue par son fils Faramir et son hôtesse Estella Brandebouc.

Comme Meriadoc rassurait ses invités et relançait l'orchestre, Peregrin contemplait éperdument la voûte étoilée en murmurant pour lui-même :

-« Adamantine sans voix ! Après toutes ces années, les feux d'artifice de Gandalf le gris accomplissent encore des prodiges ! »

La danse reprit ses droits sur la piste, et la soif à toutes les tables. La bonne humeur déferla comme les chapelets de pétards que Pippin et Merry distribuaient aux petits hobbits en leur contant les exploits du vieux Gandalf.

.oOo.

 _Epilogue_

Notre roué magicien s'était encore mêlé, une dernière fois, de donner une leçon de courage et d'espérance à ses chers hobbits. Chacun suivant son propre angle de vue, ils furent nombreux à déceler un indice d'avenir dans le ciel étoilé ce soir-là. Quelques-uns en firent bon usage, à la mesure de leur sagesse, en prenant en main leur destinée à l'aube de l'âge des hommes.

Si bien que cette année-là vit une profusion de bonnes résolutions, de mariages, d'entreprises jusque-là différées. Le feu d'artifice de Château-Brande - le dernier, posthume, de Gandalf – s'inscrivit dans les annales, pour les fiançailles inattendues et les idées audacieuses qui germèrent sous les lueurs féériques du Mallorn. Et pour Pippin comme pour Adamantine, une sage décision vint rasséréner leur existence.

Peu de temps après ce dernier coup d'éclat, le couple du Thain prit de la distance, au grand soulagement de leurs proches. Adamantine retourna régner sur les Touque de Longuefaille, s'occupant activement de bonnes œuvres, sous le haut patronage de la Reine Undomiel.

Peregrin, quant à lui, remit la charge de Thain à Faramir, et se retira auprès de Merry au Pays de Bouc, dans une petite maison du Creux-de-crique.

On raconte que les deux terribles vieillards fuguèrent souvent dans la Vieille Forêt, et qu'ils en revinrent mystérieusement indemnes et même… revigorés !

.oOo.

Voici ce qui était écrit sur une note manuscrite, signée « G », au fond de la fameuse boîte des « Quatre vérités » :

 _Puissent les Valar accorder_

 _La sérénité d'accepter_

 _Ce à quoi ne puis remédier,_

 _Le courage de réformer_

 _Ce qui se tient à portée,_

 _Sagesse enfin pour discerner_

 _Causes perdues et billevesées.5_

.oOo.

 **NOTES**

1 Curieuse expression, reconnaissons-le, qui désigne la fonction de Thain, capitaine du rassemblement de la hobbiterie-sous-les-armes.

2 Expression du Maresque insinuant que la personne a attrapé la grosse tête.

3 Voici éclaircie une fois pour toutes, l'étymologie du mot « Pérégrinations » : nombreuses allées et venues de Peregrin…

4 Le Vieux Tobbie est l'un des mélanges les plus prisés (avec ou sans jeu de mot !) d'herbe à pipe du quartier Sud.

5 Il s'agit d'une version personnelle de la « prière de la sérénité », d'origine controversée.


	4. La pierre de Maître Samsagace

**Les pierres de Lhûn**

 _Collines de la Tour..._

\- « Maître, croyez-vous qu'il soit bien prudent... Que n'attendez-vous le retour de Sa majesté ? Sa promenade sur la plage ne saurait durer…

\- Justement, mon cher Fastred ! A mon âge, l'imprudent c'est d'attendre ! D'ailleurs la prudence m'est devenue mortellement ennuyeuse ! Et je t'en prie, cesse de me donner du "Maître" au bout de chaque champ.

\- Ah ça, Maître, ça va pas être possible !

\- Je ne suis plus maître de rien du tout ! J'ai rendu mon écharpe et la clé de la mairie ! – Il montra sa chaine d'argent, vide. C'est toi le Gardien de la Marche de l'Ouest, à présent ! Désormais le fardeau pèse sur tes épaules robustes, et les soucis sur ton esprit sagace. Ces anciennes tours des elfes sont à ta garde.

\- Ben justement... »

Sous les plaintes des goélands, le jeune hobbit éleva son regard vers le faîte de la grande tour, qui défiait les rafales chargées d'embruns. La nacelle, pointe lointaine et acérée d'une flèche effilée, culminait sous des cieux encombrés de courants contraires. Fastred, quoique roidi par la détermination du devoir, ressentit les âges le toiser du haut de la tour séculaire, dont la vénérable ombre protectrice les enveloppait d'une connivence mélancolique.

Sam profita du trouble de son gendre :

\- « Ton rôle est de les préserver pour les générations à venir ! Pas d'entraver un ancien en quête de réponses, même s'il chancelle un peu !

\- Mais puisque le Roi a dit que c'est interdit ! Il me l'a répété en quittant la Tour, pas plus tard qu'hier à sa dernière visite !

\- Mon Garçon, l'interdit est pour toi ! Le gardien des marches ne saurait les gravir. Mais un vieillard au seuil de sa vie le doit. Je fais mon affaire du Roi – ne sommes-nous pas anciens compagnons de voyage ?

\- Mais j'ai peur pour vous, maître !

Le vieux hobbit poursuivit d'un air las, le regard perdu vers la mer :

-« Tu sais, il m'arrive d'être turlupiné, pris de doutes, ces derniers temps... Je me demande… Il me faut observer les choses avec plus de hauteur… »

Le ton anormalement grave et lointain de Sam Gamegie finit par alarmer son gendre, qui pensait aux cent-quarante-quatre marches attendant le vieillard. Mais la lueur d'espoir qui brillait au fond des pupilles du vieux hobbit n'admettait aucune réplique.

Sam avait retrouvé son air bonhomme. Il tapota gentiment les larges épaules de Fastred avec une moue rassurante :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'écrouler aujourd'hui ! Et puis réserve plutôt ton autorité pour ma fille, ce ne sera pas de trop ! », ajouta Sam en clignant malicieusement de l'œil.

Réprimant un sourire, Fastred concéda le grand trousseau d'une main un peu tremblante :

\- « Je vous attends ici, Maître. Appelez si vous avez besoin de moi ! »

.oOo.

Sam fit jouer la puissante clé. Echappées des comptines de son enfance, des réminiscences troubles de crainte et de culpabilité affleurèrent aux lisières de son âme, pourtant toute empreinte de respect pour les vénérables merveilles elfiques.

Le battant de marbre pivota sans un grincement, invitant le téméraire à se glisser dans l'embrasure. Lorsque Sam franchit le seuil, aussitôt la rumeur du monde s'évanouit, reléguant au-dehors la ritournelle effrénée des espoirs éphémères et des vanités humaines, et le laissant seul face à ses lancinantes appréhensions.

La vaste salle circulaire s'illuminait de graciles frises scriptes, qui couraient sur les colonnes d'albâtre et autour des bas-reliefs, puis s'envolaient en gerbes serrées le long du fût de la grande tour. Le temps semblait avoir drapé la pierre de tous ses souvenirs, et tendu ses murs d'annales consignées en fines volutes runiques. Un grand escalier déroulait ses spires vers la nacelle, peuplé à l'infini du conte des saisons, qui entremêlait, d'un étage à l'autre, les prophéties d'un âge et les hauts faits du suivant.

Le vieux hobbit gravit lentement la première volée de marches. Le contact tiède et doux du marbre blanc délassa ses pieds nus fatigués. La canne ferrée de Sam réveillait un écho complice, qui l'appelait vers les étages. Réconforté par cette compassion manifeste, Sam grimpa lentement, sans présumer de ses forces. Quelque part vers le huitième palier, une chaise vint même à point nommé lui proposer une petite pause. Et c'est sans presque s'en rendre compte, que le vieux Gamegie se trouva tourner l'étrange clé ouvragée, dans la serrure de la nacelle elfique.

.oOo.

La lumière pénétrait à flot par de hautes fenêtres qui ceinturaient la pièce, baignant les dalles claires de reflets éblouissants. Sam cligna des yeux, désorienté et déséquilibré par cette clarté irréelle, et il serait tombé dans les escaliers si la porte ne s'était refermée derrière lui, comme la main d'une mère soutient un enfant pour ses premiers pas.

Comme sa vision s'accoutumait lentement à l'intense lumière céleste, Sam entrevit se matérialiser autour de lui, les vestiges d'un temps révolu. Depuis des siècles, lunettes et graphomètres attendaient l'œil du maître. C'était là, lui avait autrefois conté le vieux Monsieur Bilbon, qu'Elendil avait guetté la venue des armées de Gil-Galad, aux jours glorieux de la Dernière Alliance. Vigie du destin perchée de toute éternité sur le mât du monde, la nacelle saluait le crépuscule des elfes et guettait l'aurore des hommes.

Le souffle court à la fenêtre, le hobbit contempla les pics dentelés de lapis et ourlés de neige. Il embrassa d'un regard émerveillé, l'estuaire elfique majestueux, les collines désertes et la Comté industrieuse, aussi nette et lointaine qu'un souvenir chéri.

Sa prunelle rassasiée, Sam délaissa les astrolabes et les abaques en métaux précieux. Il ne s'attarda pas dans les coussins et les soieries. Ignorant également la fontaine et l'aiguière, le hobbit jeta son dévolu sur un haut tabouret, qu'il escalada pour s'y jucher, avec autant de désinvolture qu'un chapardeur de pommes court les vergers de Lézeau. Mais il n'osa pas porter la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise – le Palantir des collines de la Tour.

.oOo.

Ses doigts fébriles reposant timidement au bord du plateau d'albâtre, le vieux hobbit dévisageait la pierre sombre en clignant des yeux comme un hibou, attentif et hésitant. Chaque fenêtre y jetait des reflets déroutants, comme autant d'yeux scrutant sa propre incertitude.

Son visage aimable, ridé et recru des épreuves d'une vie bien remplie, promenait sur la pierre inerte des regards tendus, semblant attendre quelque signe qui ne venait pas. La sphère parfaite gisait inamovible, ancrée dans le temps comme un repère immuable, autour duquel gravitait la nacelle, les vents, les naves du golfe de la Lhûn et la terre du milieu toute entière. Les clartés aveuglantes glissaient sur sa masse sombre, sans déranger la quiétude abyssale au centre du Palantir.

Le hobbit patienta longtemps, vaguement animé par l'espoir que la pierre lui accorderait un indice. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence - à l'instar du miroir qu'il avait sondé jadis dans le Bois Doré, les Pierres de Vision ne se laissaient pas apprivoiser par le premier venu. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Qu'était-il venu faire là, poussé par ses angoisses égoïstes ? Quelle réponse Sam Gamegie pouvait-il espérer trouver, à braver l'interdit du Roi devant une relique qui dépassait son entendement de jardinier de la Comté ? La rotondité sombre lui rendait son regard interrogateur et dubitatif.

Comme il prenait conscience de son exorbitante prétention, Sam soupira et posa son menton sur ses mains. Ce renoncement libéra ses pensées qui s'envolèrent au temps jadis, auprès de son maître bien aimé.

Il revit Frodon à l'étude, jeune et insouciant, faire lecture des exploits familiaux devant un parterre de jeunes farceurs. La bande juvénile riait aux mimes du jeune Sacquet, qui, radieux, lançait probablement ses vers moqueurs et piques frivoles à l'adresse de quelques cousins. Pourtant, une lumière intérieure habitait Frodon, et son regard, lorsque Sam y prêta attention, rappelait tant la douce sérénité d'Imladris, que la radieuse plénitude qui avait suivi la victoire du Cormalen. La joie qui l'habitait semblait d'un hobbit mûri, blessé sans retour et pourtant revenu de la vallée du désespoir.

C'est alors, comme Frodon brandissait joyeusement ses feuillets, que Sam remarqua sa main, à laquelle manquait l'annulaire !

Sam se redressa en écarquillant les yeux : Frodon pérorait silencieusement au cœur du Palantir. Ainsi la pierre s'était éveillée pour lui ! Autour de lui une bande de jeunes elfes applaudissait, tandis que son ancien maître saluait à l'entour en rougissant.

Les sons se bousculèrent d'abord dans la gorge de Sam, serrée d'émotion. Puis comme il appelait son maître de toute son âme pour partager son trouble, il crut voir ce dernier tressaillir et chercher autour de lui. Mais une grande femme blonde déposait son ouvrage et rejoignait Frodon pour le congratuler, en compagnie de quelques seigneurs elfes. Comme Frodon s'adressait à elle avec ardeur, elle se redressa, l'ombre d'un froncement sur son front altier, se tourna et leva son regard pénétrant vers Sam.

Alors le grave visage de Dame Galadriel s'éclaira d'un sourire de connivence, qui traversa les lieues par-delà les gouffres de la mer effondrée, pour répandre son baume de rédemption dans le cœur de Sam. Le vieux hobbit étouffa un soupir – il avait encore oublié comme la Dame était belle. Maître Elrond se joignit à eux, et tous trois quittèrent le sous-bois pour s'avancer sur une plage de galets blancs, parsemée de gemmes brillantes.

Frodon, entouré des deux Seigneurs elfes, saluait Sam de la main, lui adressant un message ému de compassion et d'espoir. Puis, pris d'une inspiration subite, l'ancien maître de Cul-de-Sac prit une petite pierre blanche qui pendait à son cou, au bout d'une chaine. Ayant déposé un baiser sur la pierre, il la lança dans les vagues qui baignaient la grève devant lui, sous le regard approbateur d'Elrond et Galadriel.

.oOo.

Doucement, de larges mains gantées de cuir recueillirent Sam, l'enveloppant avec sollicitude dans un manteau de cavalier usé par les intempéries. Le grand guerrier en mailles brillantes sonda brièvement la pierre d'un regard sage et fier. Dans le Palantir, il vit, baignée de vaguelettes limpides, une petite gemme blanche sertie d'argent – toute semblable à celle qu'il avait trouvée cet après-midi, se promenant sur la berge de la Lhûn. Il embrassa le hobbit sur le front et accrocha la pierre à la chaînette du vieux hobbit avec sa bénédiction. Puis il referma la porte du sanctuaire elfique et descendit le corps assoupi.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la tour à la lueur des étoiles, Fastred s'empressa auprès de son beau-père :

-« Comment va-t-il, Majesté ?

\- N'ayez crainte ! Il dort du sommeil du juste, après avoir longuement hésité à la croisée des souvenirs et des destinées. Vous avez bien fait de m'avertir. Mais il faut à présent qu'il se repose. Samsagace Gamegie sera bientôt prêt pour un dernier voyage, qu'il ne faudra pas entraver. Puis-je compter sur votre diligence, Gardien de la Marche de l'Ouest ?

\- Il sera fait suivant vos désirs, O Roi Elessar ! », s'inclina Fastred, qui ajouta pourtant en marmonnant dans sa barbe :

\- « … pour peu que je puisse convaincre ma chère Elanor d'y consentir! »

.oOo.


	5. Le jardin du fond des bois

**Le jardin du fond des bois.**

.oOo.

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se glissèrent par la porte du verger. Leurs courtes ombres furtives se coulèrent dans la grisaille matinale, qui voilait les buissons d'aubépine de buées indistinctes. Le coq de Château-Brande lança un appel assourdi dans l'aube indécise, faisant tressaillir les deux conspirateurs.

 _M_ -« Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas te lever à temps !

 _P_ \- On n'allait pas partir sans un petit-déjeûner, quand même ?

 _M_ \- Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de frire cette douzaine d'œufs ! Le panier d'Estella était amplement suffisant ! A présent il est tard, et Melilot m'a dit que les arbres… Enfin bon, allons-y ! »

Les deux vieux hobbits cheminèrent par le bocage aussi rapidement que le permettaient leurs articulations ankylosées. Parfois Merry dévoilait sa lanterne à la croisée de grasses ornières et de haies touffues. Ils écoutaient alors monter les bâillements assourdis du Pays de Bouc à son réveil, comme le jappement d'un gardien de troupeau, ou le mugissement d'une laitière réclamant sa traite du matin.

Enfin les deux capuchons clopinèrent par une allée de noyers et de merisiers, qui se perdait dans un bosquet incertain. Plongeant sous les lourdes frondaisons cramoisies, Merry et Pippin débouchèrent soudain devant une haie, épaisse et bigarrée d'espèces de toutes hauteurs, ensemencées au fil des siècles par le hasard et l'acharnement des hobbits à se protéger des dangers de la Vieille Forêt.

Le chemin s'enfonçait en terre pour passer sous l'imposante haie. L'entrée du tunnel était encombrée de branches et de feuilles mortes, jonchant le passage jusqu'à la porte sous les racines noueuses de la haie. Seule la serrure semblait relativement récente - des taches d'huile y combattaient la rouille, qui mangeait les ferrures du solide portail de chêne.

-« Cette porte me paraissait déjà antique la première fois que nous l'avons franchie ! », frissonna Pippin, les pieds gelés dans les feuilles mouillées.

Lorsque, pour toute réponse, Merry fit jouer la clé, la serrure lança un grincement sec, dont l'écho brava le silence spongieux de la forêt.

Le pouls des hobbits s'accéléra un peu, comme jadis. Mais cette fois l'appréhension qui pinçait le cœur de Merry, s'atténuait d'une sensation de liberté - le maitre du Pays de Bouc abandonnait les soucis de sa charge derrière le portail, qu'il verrouilla soigneusement.

Comme Pippin franchissait le porche, un fourmillement parcourut ses membres engourdis, réveillant une sensation oubliée. Il inspira profondément les brumes sylvestres - ses sens abandonnèrent ses petites douleurs intérieures, délaissèrent les tracas de son corps de vieillard, pour se tourner vers les effluves d'humus et les couleurs naissant dans le matin toujours jeune du monde sauvage. Il tendit l'oreille aux égouttements des branches sur les feuilles sèches, dans le recueillement attentif de la forêt. Un bruissement feutré se propagea par la canopée, animant de frémissements matinaux, les troncs assoupis par la profonde nuit. Une vigilance bienveillante s'éveillait sous les frondaisons.

Les hobbits s'entre-regardèrent. Ils reconnaissaient cette impression fugitive et délectable – le cœur se gonflant d'un espoir inexplicable, un papillon léger virevoltant dans leurs entrailles, un frisson d'inattendu revigorant leurs carcasses usées. Ils partaient à l'aventure, cueillir des champignons dans la Vieille Forêt !

.oOo.

Après plus d'une heure de randonnée allègre entre un dais vermillon et un tapis doré, les brumes commençaient à s'évanouir sous les rayons obliques du soleil d'automne. Les compères, quoiqu'attentifs aux bruits alentours, s'accordèrent une halte dans une petite trouée, au milieu de chênes majestueux. Il n'était pas question d'allumer un feu de camp, bien entendu - juste de quelques instants pour se reposer, se sustenter et s'orienter. Les hobbits gardaient en mémoire une vieille aventure douloureuse au bord de l'Oseraie – ils prirent garde au moindre soupçon de somnolence et évitèrent de s'assoir sous un arbre.

Pippin fit main-basse sur un beignet aux pommes, qu'Estella Brandebouc avait frit le soir précédent pour ses nombreux petits-enfants. Croquant avec délice dans la friandise, il lança :

 _P_ \- « Cousin, aux Coteaux de Touque, tout le monde sait qu'une forêt comme celle-ci –une belle et respectable forêt, ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton à l'adresse des chênes alentours – ne produit pas de champignons. Enfin, rien de digne de mon panier en tout cas, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. Nous n'avons cessé de monter, le terrain est trop sec. Es-tu bien certain que tu ne nous as pas déjà perdus ?

 _M_ \- Touque mécréant ! Te souviens-tu de la fricassée de bolets et petits lardons à l'Auberge du Pont, la semaine dernière ? Il me semble que tu as repris trois fois de cette chair ferme, goûteuse et délicate, n'est-il pas ? »

L'étincelle ravivée dans la pupille du Touque prouvait que ce plat de roi avait imprimé un souvenir durable. Aussi Merry poussa-t-il son avantage :

 _M_ – « Nous allons redescendre sous peu par le versant de l'Oseraie. C'est à mi-chemin du cours d'eau, m'a expliqué ma nièce, qu'elle a trouvé ces merveilles. Et elle avance qu'il y avait des girolles, des coprins et même des morilles, qu'elle n'a pas cueillies car elles étaient trop petites ! Mais il faudra ouvrir l'œil ! Melilot prétend qu'il y avait aussi quelque chose d'un peu bizarre ! »

.oOo.

Il ne fallait pas plus qu'une harangue de cette veine – mais tout de même quelques beignets - pour requinquer un Touque dubitatif. Les hobbits reprirent leurs paniers et quittèrent la trouée, se coulant au travers des bosquets vers le sud-est, de leur pas silencieux.

Merry avait dit vrai.

Bientôt la pente s'infléchit, et les sous-bois s'émaillèrent ci et là de taches claires, qui pointaient sous les feuilles mortes.

Les vieux hobbits s'animèrent, virevoltant de champignon en champignon, humant et ponctionnant comme deux papillons grisés de nectar. Pourtant dans un coin de leur tête bouclée d'argent, veillait l'antique et infaillible réserve olfactive de leurs pères. Quelques amanites vénéneuses et autres bolets suspects furent écartés, mais bientôt coprins, cèpes et chanterelles s'amoncelèrent.

Soudain une lourde branche s'abattit entre eux, suintante et vermoulue, avec un craquement sinistre. La pensée leur vint qu'une cueillette mesurée serait sans doute de mise, et pendant un temps ils progressèrent sans remplir leurs paniers.

Mais les champignons s'avéraient de plus en plus appétissants. Les cousins descendirent une pente douce en enjambant les racines et en rampant sous les ronces, délaissant désormais les « pièces » quelconques pour ne s'approprier que les « parts du roi », fermes et sans défauts. De mémoire de hobbit, jamais chasse aux champignons1 ne fut si exaltante. Ils durent parfois se glisser sous les branches encombrées de mûriers, cueillant au passage une dîme généreuse. Les écorchures conféraient à leurs prises une valeur incomparable, qui rejaillirait sur leur saveur.

Progressivement, les ronces cédèrent la place à des églantiers, dont les fleurs se balançaient au-dessus d'un parterre de petites chanterelles. Les hobbits poursuivaient, ravis par cet étonnant massif tardif et fleuri. Puis les branches chargées de roses s'enroulèrent en de gracieuses arches. Les arbres séculaires s'espacèrent enfin, alternant ciels fleuris et feuillages ajourés. Merry s'étonnait à peine de ce florilège printanier en plein automne. Pourtant, les hobbits finirent par avancer dans des allées, étonnamment bien tracées, qui s'élargirent à mesure qu'ils les descendaient. Sans qu'aucune rupture nette ne vînt en marquer la limite, les deux compères étaient passés d'un bosquet sauvage d'aubépines à une roseraie savamment dessinée, dont les couleurs vives éclataient dans la lumière diaphane.

Les dires inquiétants de Melilot s'éclairaient : tout cela était pour le moins bizarre ! Un improbable jardinier s'était aventuré au cœur du bois sauvage pour cultiver des fleurs intemporelles. Les haies ne semblaient pas vraiment taillées avec des instruments, mais cependant pliées au bon vouloir du jardinier. Plus loin d'élégants arbustes et de jeunes frênes venaient renforcer les allées, qui évoquaient les labyrinthes végétaux de la lointaine Lorien. Les fragrances entêtantes, sans cesse renouvelées, passaient rapidement dans la brise qui animait les branches.

Ils dérangèrent un petit écureuil roux qui terminait l'inspection journalière de ses cachettes de glands et noisettes. L'animal parut courroucé, descendit du noyer qu'il explorait et se posta devant Merry d'un air indigné. Le hobbit s'approcha, avançant la main pour attirer le petit animal qui tendait le museau en reniflant. Une bordée de protestations aigües ayant accueilli leur tentative de s'approprier un tas de noisettes, ils battirent en retraite, un peu honteux.

Le sentier déboucha sous une grande futaie, bien nettoyée et débarrassée des branches basses, ce qui favorisait la prolifération de magnifiques fougères et de plantureux champignons de plusieurs espèces, dûment cantonnés dans leurs petits losanges délimités par des galets blancs. Aucun tronc écroulé, aucune racine intempestive, aucune fondrière ne venait entraver leur promenade. La vivacité naturelle des arbres et des plantes y était maîtrisée avec bienveillance. L'esprit d'ordre du jardinier y transparaissait dans la croissance stimulée mais soumise de chaque espèce.

Merry remarqua une famille de mulots entassant ses réserves au pied d'un chêne noueux, entre les racines duquel elle logeait. Même les petits animaux semblaient contribuer à l'harmonie domestiquée du bois ! Les cousins en liesse, tenus sous le charme, flairèrent encore et encore les suaves effluves comme deux vieux chiens pisteurs revigorés par un regain d'odorat. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent enfin la truffe, le soleil dardait de pâles rayons au travers du feuillage roux.

Le Brandebouc se redressa, alarmé.

L'éclat morne de l'astre à son zénith avait dispersé les brumes et lui permit de s'orienter. Exorcisant les souvenirs importuns de leurs déboires de jadis, Merry s'aperçut qu'ils avaient oublié toute notion du temps, batifolant dans le labyrinthe des sous-bois.

.oOo.

Mais un cœur de hobbit ne saurait s'inquiéter d'une nature choyée et d'un terroir fleuri. Ils se rassurèrent en se figurant qu'un jardinier aussi inspiré et compétent ne saurait leur faire mauvais accueil. Pippin, dont les années n'avaient pas entamé la radieuse insouciance, murmura dans un souffle :

\- « Ce jardin d'hiver est absolument magnifique ! Mais qui peut bien… »

Le regard des hobbits se croisa en un éclair de stupeur lucide. A l'unisson de leurs vœux, les compères entonnèrent une ritournelle, surgie de leurs souvenirs de jeunesse :

 _« Holà Tom ! Viens gai dingue !_

 _Sonne un donguedillon !_

 _Drille un dong, drôle un ding !_

 _Gai Tom Bombadillon ! »_

Lorsque retombèrent leurs juvéniles voix de vieillards joyeux, les hobbits dressèrent l'oreille, souriant par avance aux échos du refrain entraînant, qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre surgir du lointain, sautillant sous les halliers. Retenant leur souffle, le cœur battant, ils sondèrent la brise avec espoir, pendant quelques minutes.

Mais une bise fraîchit leur espérance, ne leur portant que le silence vigilant des bois sauvages. Une sensation d'attention soutenue s'insinua au plus près et leur fit dresser l'échine.

 _M_ -« Bon, je suppose que cela ne marche pas à tous les coups !

 _P_ \- Peut-être qu'Il ne vient que lorsque ses hôtes sont vraiment en danger ? », essaya Pippin avec une pointe d'espérance.

Merry lui décocha un regard de reproche et asséna :

 _M_ \- « Ou alors, comme il est plus probable, Il est parti, comme tous les autres… Nous ferions mieux de rentrer ! »

Les deux hobbits chenus et désenchantés, prirent leurs paniers et se dirigèrent vers l'occident, coupant au plus court vers la haie. Ils clopinèrent d'un pas égal, sans enthousiasme, un peu honteux de leur espoir déçu, au fil des allées bordées de galets blancs. Pourtant, de temps en temps, ils se retournaient, scrutant et écoutant à nouveau.

Un phénomène curieux se produisait alors : dès qu'ils fixaient leur attention, la brise semblait se calmer, la forêt paraissait se figer, atténuant le bruissement de ses ramilles. Au contraire, lorsqu'ils reprenaient leur marche, leurs tempes battant un rythme saccadé, chuchotements de feuilles, craquements de branches, bourdonnements d'insectes et mélodies d'oiseaux reprenaient négligemment.

Accompagnés du glougloutement incongru d'un ruisselet, les hobbits cheminaient dans un creux sinueux. De jeunes pommiers s'abritaient là, portant pêle-mêle fleurs et fruits dans l'air tiède. La riante tranchée les mena devant un vieux saule, qui barrait le cours du ru de son immense dôme de feuillage vert, argent et doré.

Un peu inquiets, les hobbits s'avancèrent. L'horrible souvenir du vieil homme-saule qui les avait jadis retenus emprisonnés entre ses racines cisailleuses, se trouvait étrangement tempéré d'une espérance, inexplicable et viscérale, vague mais tenace.

.oOo.

Sous un grand dais de verdure bourgeonnait une multitude de plantes de toutes tailles, baignées d'une lumière tendre et humide. De grandes jarres de pierre, emplies d'étranges liqueurs colorées et vaguement lumineuses, répandaient des fragrances de résine et de fraise des bois. L'air tiède vrombissait du bourdonnement sourd d'abeilles affairées autour d'une ruche lovée au creux d'une vieille souche.

Un petit arbre bossu étendait des branches frêles mais fortement digitée au-dessus des fougères. Il lui manquait les rameaux qui avaient dû porter autrefois, automne après automne, les boisseaux de fruits dorés éclos pour disséminer la vie. Son écorce lisse et usée d'un brun profond, montrait quelques broussins rouge vif qui évoquaient presque le corps d'une vieille femme fatiguée.

Les cousins s'approchèrent des vasques de pierre, se haussant sur la pointe de pieds pour y tremper leur gobelet. Leur intuition ne les avait pas trompés. Chaque délectable lampée leur faisait chaud au cœur, embaumant comme un rayon de miel où distilleraient des baies des bois. Ils s'assirent alors dans les fougères, et ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver cette étrange sensation - leur cœur en paix semblait diffuser une sereine vitalité dans leur corps fatigué. Un fourmillement sain agitait leurs orteils, un picotement réveillait la racine de leurs cheveux blancs, une démangeaison courait à fleur de peau, comme si l'énergie d'une journée entière de labour affluait dans leurs membres.

Alors que les hobbits charmés dégustaient tranquillement le breuvage, le petit arbre s'ébroua soudain, comme une grand-mère sort d'un assoupissement fortuit. Près de la fourche principale de ses branches, deux gros nœuds striés de rouge sombre se dessillèrent, révélant des yeux marron immenses et attentifs. Les flammèches vertes de ses pensées, assoupies au fond de l'étang brun sombre et lisse de ses yeux, semblaient y remonter à la surface du présent, vers l'existence aérienne et trépidante, laissant au fond du marais les couches de feuilles en décomposition comme autant de siècles de souvenirs. Les lentes mélopées de croissance grouillante et limoneuse s'y élevaient vers le temps rapide du monde, pour se mêler aux ritournelles effrénées des espoirs éphémères et des vanités humaines.

Une grande et fine bouche rouge tendre se dessina sous un nodule calleux ressemblant à un nez. Une voix grave et pourtant féminine s'éleva, où les torrents des montagnes roulaient joyeusement leurs galets. Dans son souffle soupiraient les fibres puissantes du cèdre d'Arvernien bercé par la brise marine. Des myriades d'épis lourds y chuintaient sous les bourrasques automnales de Thargelion. La mémoire du monde qui pousse s'échappait par cette voix. Rocailleuse comme une toux d'hiver et pourtant douce et humide comme une pluie printanière, elle chantait la plénitude estivale et la fièvre des moissons d'automne.

-« Harum, barum-ha ! Ou en étais-je ? Mes brouets sont-ils prêts ? Mais… boutons et bourgeons ! Qui est-ce là ? »

La vieille femme-arbre tourna sa figure roussie vers Merry en s'inclinant très légèrement pour le contempler. Ses bras maintenant abaissés révélaient une raideur fibreuse sous les nœuds de sa peau. Elle semblait un vieux pommier de quelques douze pieds de hauteur, tors, bosselé et roussi à la tâche dans les champs, éternellement tourné vers ses jeunes pousses. Une mousse sépia foisonnait tout autour de l'énorme broussin qui lui servait de tête.

Une flamme mélancolique s'attardait dans son regard, sans parvenir à y oblitérer la compassion pour ce qui vit et vivra, mais soupirant au départ irrémédiable de ce qui avait vécu. Pourtant l'arbre examinait avec une lente circonspection, un Merry qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise sous le calme regard scrutateur. N'y tenant plus, le hobbit s'inclina enfin, rompant le silence pesant :

-« Mériadoc, chef du clan Brandebouc et Maître du Pays de Bouc, du genre Hobbit ! Permettez-moi de vous complimenter pour la grâce de votre jardin d'hiver !

\- Ellig-lallaeg-bethig-baineg-ah-lamar-maer-mallon2», scanda l'arbre avec une nuance de défiance dans sa voix chevrotante et pourtant mélodieuse.

Pippin, d'abord fort aise que l'examen se concentrât sur son cousin, se sentit encouragé par cette entrée en matière. Secouant sa torpeur, il s'avança, mais avant qu'il pût ouvrir la bouche :

\- « Baies et ramilles ! Voyez-vous cela ! Un Touque ! Enjoué et fier comme le Roi, comme ses ancêtres ! Mais un periannig voleur, comme son comparse ! », ajouta l'arbre en lorgnant sur les paniers débordant de champignons.

Transis et penauds, les deux cousins cachaient leurs gobelets dans leur dos, cherchant comment sortir de ce mauvais pas. Merry protesta avec prudence :

-« Sans doute notre enthousiasme culinaire nous a-t-il conduits à quelque excès fongique ! Puis-je me permettre de vous restituer les pièces du délit ?...»

Merry se tut de lui-même, obnubilé par l'insistante scrutation des yeux bruns. Le profond regard sombre et brillant s'émailla d'étoiles vertes dubitatives :

-« … Maître du Pays de Bouc ! Si pressé de disputer ses droits à la forêt… Voleur en vérité !... Mais ne soyons pas hâtifs !...»

L'arbre se tut un instant. Les hobbits inquiets restèrent bouche bée, car un changement saisissant s'était produit dans la physionomie de la femme-arbre. Les flammes vertes de ses yeux semblaient à présent brûler d'un feu intense et clair, mais très profondément, comme si ses souvenirs remués eussent appartenu à un passé très lointain. Sa voix se réduisit à un murmure :

-« Vous autres petites personnes me rappelez un temps lointain … lalla-lallon-mellon-ornon-fangorn-legotauron3…»

Une psalmodie s'éleva, trainante comme les longues années d'errance sur la terre gaste, ou apaisante comme les siècles de sommeil enraciné dans la vase du bord des fleuves. Longuement, les hobbits écoutèrent le chant qui montait en roulements gutturaux, avant de s'assoupir en ronflements rassérénés. Les vapeurs que libéraient les liqueurs en fermentation leur montaient à la tête, ajoutant à leur confusion. Par moment quelques expressions outragées émergeaient de la complainte de l'arbre, fustigeant l'odieuse noirceur du vieil homme-saule ou l'impudence des enfants Periannig. Enfin, après une longue mélopée, la femme-arbre se recroquevilla à nouveau, comme une grand-mère en veille au-dessus du berceau d'un nouveau-né.

Merry s'avança avec déférence dans le silence bourdonnant du jour déclinant. Il s'apprêtait à réveiller l'arbre, lorsque Pippin le tira doucement par l'épaule, hochant la tête d'un air résigné. Sans plus se concerter, ils ramassèrent leurs paniers et s'en furent doucement, embrassant ces merveilles d'un dernier regard de regret.

.oOo.

 _Le Creux-de-Crique, le 25 octobre de l'an Mille quatre cents octante et deux de la Datation de la Comté4_

 _A l'attention de Fangorn_

 _Clos d'Orthanc_

 _Aux bons soins de l'Intendant du Roi_

 _en la Tour d'Angrenost_

 _Cher Sylvebarbe,_

 _Vous ne sauriez imaginer comme il m'est agréable de vous écrire ! Au grand âge qui est à présent le mien – suivant la mesure des hobbits – on s'adresse trop souvent à son entourage sur le ton du pontifiant ancêtre, déclamant des souvenirs que leur ancienneté fait passer pour de la sagesse ! Mais à présent ma plume se sent jeune à nouveau, lorsqu'elle s'adresse à vous, qui mesurez le temps au rythme immuable des saisons depuis bien des âges._

 _Au crépuscule de nos vies, il nous revient à l'esprit, les promesses que nous avions faites dans l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse et l'euphorie de la victoire. Certaines de ces promesses se sont réalisées sans nous, d'autres en dépit de nous-même. Et s'il en est quelques-unes que nous avons effectivement tenues par courage ou ténacité, l'une de ces promesses nous laissait le goût amer d'un serment chimérique._

 _Il y a déjà longtemps, bien sûr, que Pippin et moi-même avions réalisé qu'un Vieux Saule de notre connaissance, tapi dans sa tanière au milieu de la Vieille Forêt, pourrait bien être apparenté à vos terribles Huorns. Mais ce n'est que tout récemment que nous vécûmes une étrange rencontre au cœur de ce dangereux domaine, qui nous a rappelé votre belle demeure de la salle du jaillissement, et le triste conte des Ent-femmes._

 _Peut-être nous sera-t-il donc donné, après tout, de vous aider à renouveler les semailles de vos jours, alors que s'achève la moisson des nôtres. A dire vrai, ni Pippin ni moi-même ne sommes bien sûrs de qui nous avons rencontrés, car l'humeur de la dame – car de cela nous sommes certains, c'était bien une dame – ne nous a guère permis de dépasser les salutations, en dépit de sa « précipitation »._

 _Nous ne saurions d'avantage louer les charmes sylvestres de la créature qui nous fit les honneurs de sa roseraie et de son potager, mais nous pouvons attester que ses brouets possèdent des vertus fort semblables à vos boissons d'Ent. J'en veux pour preuve, la calvitie avancée de mon cousin Pippin, qui semble se résorber avec une vitalité inattendue !_

 _Sans doute serez-vous le juge ultime du bien-fondé de nos espoirs. Aussi nous vous prions instamment de bien vouloir contrevenir à vos habitudes, et nous rejoindre au gué de Sarn, d'où nous vous guiderons vers cet étrange et merveilleux jardin forestier et sa redoutable maîtresse !_

 _Puisse cette missive vous parvenir, s'il reste encore à Angrenost, des hommes pour se souvenir des Ents et vous transmettre notre message._

 _Votre très dévoué_

 _Merry_

 _P.S. Je compte sur votre sagacité pour n'accorder aucun crédit aux dires fallacieux de Merry concernant ma soi-disant calvitie. Je crains que les boissons d'Ent ne puissent rien contre la mémoire déficiente de son grand âge. C'est lui au contraire, qui recherchait un remède polisson aux défaillances intempestives de sa mâle raideur… Dans l'espoir de vous rencontrer bientôt sous les frondaisons de nos bois,_

 _Sincèrement vôtre,_

 _Pippin_

.oOo.

1 Les hobbits chassent le champignon. Contrairement aux hommes, seulement capables de les cueillir au passage, les hobbits traquent et circonviennent les champignons avec toute l'habileté que leur confère une longue intimité avec la terre et les bois.

2 Voici une jolie petite voix et une tournure fort polie ! - Sindarin à la mode entique. (sans jeu de mot ni faute d'orthographe !)

3 «Sylvebarbe, mon doux berger des arbres de la verte forêt...»

4 Soit en l'an 61 du Quatrième Age, suivant la Datation du Gondor.


	6. Rumeurs et rhumatismes

**Rumeurs et rhumatismes**

.oOo.

Les deux vieillards s'observaient.

Penchés sur le damier, ils jaugeaient les coups de l'adversaire avec une moue blasée, poussant tour à tour les belles pièces d'ambre et d'ivoire de morse. Il y avait bien longtemps que ce jeu de tablut - cadeau somptueux du Roi Elessar – ne les amusait plus. Meriadoc et son cousin avaient fait le tour des stratégies de fuite et d'attaque. Seul Gandalf, songea Peregrin avec un petit pincement au cœur, aurait su pimenter leurs parties, inventer une tactique inédite.

On toqua timidement à la porte de la bibliothèque de Château-Brande. Une belle-fille de Meriadoc passa la tête à la porte entrebâillée, pour vérifier si les deux terribles vieillards ne somnolaient pas trop. Satisfaite de sa petite inspection, la jeune hobbite s'avança avec son plateau. Deux tasses d'une claire mixture, dégageaient de fades senteurs médicinales – de quoi traiter leurs rhumatismes…

Peregrin fut tenté de feindre dodeliner de la tête pour échapper au breuvage insipide. Mais une petite lueur, qui dansait dans la pupille de Meriadoc, l'en dissuada.

\- Alors, Esmeralda, assieds-toi donc un instant avec tes vieux oncles, et conte-nous un peu les potins…, fit le Brandebouc, avec un clin d'œil discret à son compère.

\- Ma foi, je ne prête guère l'oreille aux commérages… répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant avec un geste coquet.

.oOo.

Une heure plus tard, Esmeralda babillait toujours.

Elle sautait d'un sujet à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante et une logique qui échappait complètement à son auditoire.

\- Et savez-vous que Fierabras Touque, le cousin éloigné de Maître Peregrin du côté des Touque de Longuefaille, a prétendu à nouveau qu'un ancêtre du Thain a épousé une fée autrefois ? Et cette fois, il a exhibé une lettre du Vieux Touque trouvée dans les papiers du musée des Mathoms, dans laquelle etc…

Cette allégation était évidemment ridicule - quoique Pippin sût très bien à quoi s'en tenir en réalité ! L'acharnement revanchard de son lointain parent l'amusa beaucoup. Fierabras cherchait depuis longtemps à s'approprier le titre de Thain… Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il y parviendrait… Cependant Pippin se promit d'aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans le fatras du musée fondé par son aïeul.

Mais tout ce caquetage donnait soif. Aussi la commère avait-elle terminé à elle seule les tasses de « camomille » destinées aux deux doyens. Et Merry était parvenu, dans la foulée, à servir une tournée de son délicieux Brandy, qu'il tenait caché dans son secrétaire.

Merry et Pippin apprirent donc par le menu, les frasques des enfants de Hobbitebourg, les débordements des piliers d'auberge et les aléas des visées matrimoniales des uns et des autres.

Le maître du pays de Bouc émailla cet exposé éclectique de quelques remarques judicieuses, faussement naïves, qui renforçaient Esmeralda dans sa posture de commère :

\- Dites-moi, mon Petit ? Vous m'avez bien dit que votre cousine Melilot n'a d'yeux que pour mon petit-fils Periadoc ? Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce garnement a invité la cadette Ducresson à un pique-nique sur l'île Girdley...

La bouche charmante d'Esmeralda s'arrondit en un « o » scandalisé : batifoler sur l'eau, puis gambader seuls sur l'île aux Elfes de sinistre réputation ! Elle échafauda sur-le-champ un plan de rappel de Periadoc, avec force remontrances grand-paternelles et intrigues de frou-frous.

Et les ragots coururent bon train pendant encore un moment.

En contrepartie, il fallut bien sûr rendre la politesse à la volubile belle-fille. Ce fut l'occasion pour Merry, d'une autre tournée de Brandy. Toutes les billevesées y passèrent, au mépris le plus complet de la plus élémentaire vraisemblance. Mais comment mettre en cause la bonne foi de si honorables vieillards ? D'autant que les vapeurs de brandy renforçaient insensiblement la véracité de leurs informations inédites :

\- Saviez-vous que le goût délicatement acidulé et la coloration framboise de la bière du Dragon Vert, proviennent depuis toujours d'une recette secrète, à base de cochenilles !

Une charmante grimace outrée s'esquissa sur la face ronde d'Esmeralda, laissant bientôt place à un rictus de dégoût.

\- Je vois que vous y avez goûté !, gloussa Pippin. Mais il y a pire ! J'ai découvert qu'il y a des doryphores dans les potates du quartier Ouest ! Pensez, on peut faire des potates au lard… sans lard ! Seuls les tubercules de Maître Samsagace en sont exempts !

.oOo.

Esmeralda finit par repartir, son plateau plein de verres et tasses vides, et sa jolie tète rassasiée de révélations frauduleuses. Merry et Pippin, riant sous cape, savouraient à l'avance la propagation de ces rumeurs. Pour cet après-midi, ils avaient soigné leurs rhumatismes !


End file.
